happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pyro Python
This is the current talk page status, to view it's archive, click the link: User talk:Pyro Python/Archive Hehe Hey, you're back! We've been all worried, your computer okay? When yoyi22 said last date sad friday in April 2010 before easter he said that your PC was broken. So it's repaired back or you have a new one? IamDymanda 17:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) And good work on deleting all non-HTF canon articles or fake articles! I love you!IamDymanda 20:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Great to have you back you don't how much happy i am to see that you are back and your blog (nutty's death on swelter skelter) inspired me to make my own blog. check it out WHOOHO!!!! YOUR BACK! By the way I got alot of edit's while you where gone. Ultrablastic123 12:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) edit's I had like 650 edits, now I only have a little under 500, what happended? RE: How ya been man? wikiguy talk page Actully he's gone, it's on his user page.Ultrablastic123 17:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Gallery I don't know if the gallery should be the last thing on the page. Ultrablastic123 23:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about the ThE unregistered contributor thing, I actully have Two user's. RE:Two users I'm using one as my htf fannon wiki user and I think that the gallery should be before the trivia. I dunno why I think it look's better that way. Ultrablastic123 00:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gallery Placment (sorry if i'm messaging you too mutch, I guess you can expect that being an admin of a popular wiki) I never heard of trivia's dissapering? Has this happened before? Ultrablastic123 00:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:wikiguy and no, I don't know what happened to him. Ultrablastic123 00:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) What computer do you have? What is the sketch of mark of your computer, do you have PC alias Windows or Mac, tell the sort after that. IamDymanda 22:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Old text rant's I hope i'm not wasting your time but I don't fully agree with your text rant's. First of all you said that toothy WAS'' ''responsible for the explosion, if i'm correct it was everyone else that freaked him out to cause him to panic and drop the candle, thus setting the building on fire. I completly agree with you though on cro marot and splendid. As for flaky, if you say that she is a girl then why couldnt flaky decide which bathroom to go to in something fishy? And finnaly perhaps it was splendont and not splendid, the reason the htf charactor's keep dying. Ultrablastic123 20:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Tell you what Guess what Pyro Python, edit your user page again today and in the templates case about things add Articales for Deletion for non-HTF canon aka fake articles, fear? IamDymanda 01:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I already did, if thats what your talking about. Ultrablastic123 01:26, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, acutally, you know Ultrablastic123, and just whatsoever you bucket of boltz, (through you're so cool) and should you help it? IamDymanda 22:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Arrows I don't quit know if the arrow's are appropriate. Don't you think some people might be confused? Ultrablastic123 22:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Arrows Personally I liked the old way, but it's your call. Ultrablastic123 22:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey Great to see you again on this wiki :-). And thanks for the comments you left on my last few episode blogs. -Lumpy84 6:08 PM 09/04/10 I'm still here! Fear not, I'm still around! After you left the wiki kind of fell apart, and recently I haven't been doing much editting (in general). But I'm still here.Wikiguy 23:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Remenicance (AKA. Re: Re: I'm Still Here!) Yes, well, things did fall very out of hand shortly after you left. As for my own wiki, well I've done quite a few edits (almost as many as this one in fact). Last time I checked there were others editting it, so hopefully everythings going ok over there. I'll check up on it again some time soon just to make sure. Oh, and did I mention it has more pages than this wiki now?Wikiguy 10:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I have a problem with the girls play soccer bit, because I only think that sexists would say such a thing like " Flaky was playing soccer, so that makes him a male" but people who aren't go and blab it out anyway. The problem with these kinds of people post before they think and it just ticks off other people for more than a good reason, because it's like they have Grease on their throat and lips Congrats SADDOLESS EXTREME BIG TERRIBLE CONGRALUTIONS PYRO! YOU REACHED THE 8,000 EDITS! Edit here some here then you'll get into 10,000 edits! Sincerely, Guillaume 'Dymanda' Lepage. IamDymanda 15:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the support I really appreciate your concerns. I'm fine with my user page being under protection from vandalisim. Hey Hi, i'm still here, i was supossed to be still here but i swear, i am not sorry for logging out the wiki by wanting to stay here, because i was on the userbox page of Petunia and in my computer a error occured and i was stuck in that page, so i love you pyro! Cheers, LMBFanDymandaFan IamDymanda 20:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Flaky Only true fans know Flaky is genderless, and with so many people that think they know, I just want to drop the bomb on them once and for all, and I am straight up annoyed at what I am seeing. LumpyJacker 13:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Blog My blog's still has that anonymous users vulger comment's including many other blogs. Is there any way to change this? Ultrablastic123 23:00, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 'Alika' Article Hi Pyro, there's another those fake articles made in this wiki, so it's named 'Alika' made by some user who joined September 13, 2010. Go ahead and delete and block this user. Call me dymanda !!XD! 16:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Stop! Alika Unzueta35331 05:18, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Another of those articles Pyro, there's an article named 'Kdjsafh'. Which this HTF Hater spammed triple like: asdfkhaewiruaweywuiry9u320653865091235. Go see it in recent changes case and delete this article i can't do the link because i'm grandsonsitting with my godmother Line since she's a fan of HTF she lets me go here so i don't have all case of letters to write the link so i can't send the link so delete 'Kdjsafh' MrDDymanda 15:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Also i didn't made this article so check and block that IP. MrDDymanda 16:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Wikia new layout! Hi Pyro, not sure if you are aware of this: *Your First Look at the New Wikia *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Community Activity *Sneak Peek at the New Look - Themes *Important Updates on Wikia’s New Look *Fixed Width, Sidebar, and the Removal of Monaco *Try out the new look Alot of people (including me) hate this new look and because the Wikia staff don't seem to care about people hating it, alot of other wiki's have been moving their wiki's. You might also want to check out the Anti-Wikia Alliance. Thought I would post this incase you didn't know about this. DecL2010 23:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) HTF Info! Hi, Pyro here is some info about HTF you may not know: The Generic Tree Friend Flippy stabbed to death, in Class Act, was Petunia The first official Tree Friend to actually hurt FliqPy was himself! Click this link. I'll send some more later! Reason1:The Tree Friend Flippy was stabbing, was the EXACT shade of blue as Petunia. Reason2:Generic Tree Friends are usually black, or purple.ToyStoryFan123 16:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) 1. Flippy might have stabbed the tail off. 2. Nutty isn't a murderer (unless sweets/chocolates/candy is involved). 3. The flower was possibly burnt off. 4. You could tell the difference between Flippy and Nutty even in the dark: Flippy is darker shade of green than Nutty and Nutty has a large tail (similar to that of Splendid's). 1. Petunia has the same coloured cute little oval in her stomach whilst Generic Tree Friends do NOT! 2. Why are we even having this argument? I was just telling you a fact even if it was untrue.ToyStoryFan123 15:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Glad you deleted Nifty I'm so glad you deleted Nifty! Dymanda 14:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki's New Layout What do you thin of it. I haven't really been here for a while, so it's rather new to me at the moment. Kind of confronting as well a bit.Wikiguy 10:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) A Message Hey pyro python, check my blog about what's getting worse in this wiki. Dymanda 16:08, October 27, 2010 (UTC) what's up yo pyro havent seen you in a while how do you get one of those like this user misses kapow more then flippy ps red versus blue is awsome Sounds like... Hmm the day of today must be September 13... OH NO IT'S DECEMBER 13! GuilllepxDymanda! 16:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) HTFWW Although it problably wont get much edits, how about a wiki about the Happy Tree Friends Wiki? It will feature articles about the users and history of the site. What do ya think? Ultrablastic123 01:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:HTFWW I'm not talking about the exact information on the user, such as age or date of birth, but more on their number of edits and signifigance(problably didn't spell that right) on the wiki. Ultrablastic123 22:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) It will only be about the notable users and not the ones that come and go for short periods of time, and those pages will problably just make up of tables describing them, but what do you think of the overall idea? yes, no? Ultrablastic123 18:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm Niko Banks and I'm new here thanks for the welcome Pyro I enjoy Happy Tree Friends its really funny well I do know if I need any help or any thing I must just ask you anyhoo thanks for the welcome again.Niko Banks Talk, 06:23, Janauray 07, 2011, (UTC) P.S I hope to chat to you some time if you want. if you are online come chat! please i need to chat please!! i love chating! (from Ahmad Abuljadayel) 24/11/2011 Your Welcome Your welcome, I had to sure around a bit to find that pic.^_^LunarToad 23:58, February 1, 2011 (UTC) This site's a mess. Maybe we should do a little clean up. Vandalism Help me out ADMIN, Brightify vandalised List of Characters! HELP!BBE 10:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Darn Dude..............Someone vandalised I Nub You it's totally horrible, he/she made Cuddles and Handy gay and Giggles and Petunia Lesbians! little heart BBE 08:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted Yo. Yo dude, what up? New to the site, not to the show, and I'm starting to draw the characters and stuff? Any way I can help? Any requests? Mafia Mettaur 00:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Serious Issues. There are some whacked up stuff going on, you need to use your admin powers to protect the pages. You know, lock it from other users editing it. It's getting rampant, and I've tried undoing everything, but I think a immediate systematic shutdown of pages is in order. If you don't want this wikia to turn into a 4chan level of crap, do something. Mafia Mettaur 00:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) what the h*** is going on please whf is happening to this wiki Brother Wiki Hello, im HungryGrox, creator of the Dick Figures Wiki. I see that both of these shows are distributed by Mondo Mini Shows, it's not such big compared to this (awesome) wiki. I would really appreciate a cooperation between these two wikis. HungryGrox - Wait what? 10:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Pornography Link found and removed. Well i found that somebody had posted a link to a pornographic site on Flippy's page. I removed the link. Do you think it is possible to lock the page so only registered users can use it? Would be a shame if this wikia would turn into a wiki full of porn. The King Of Fighters wikia is an example. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r| Say What?]] 19:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ban this dude please. 71.252.252.220 Created a braindead page. As well as vandalising. Alta1r Say What?' 00:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC)' 'New episode' I hear there's a new full-length HTF episode coming December 8, called Clause For Concern. You may want to post this on the featured media archive when it premieres. Lord O' Darkness 12:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Featured News Archive There's a new HTF episode of out right now! Why don't you post it on the Featured News Archive?Lord O' Darkness 16:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Lord O' Darkness Vandalism I've noticed that a wiki user (122.3.49.77) is repeatedly vandalising articles (mainly Evil Flippy and the Talk page) by adding inappropriate words and nonsense, despite several warnings. If this continues, we may have to consider a ban/block for this user.Lord O' Darkness 03:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Lord O' Darkness Protect pages There's a lot of vandalism going on in this site. It's driving me crazy. You should give semi-protection to some of the pages (such as main character articles, list of episodes, and others most at risk) so that only registered users can edit them. Articles involving Flippy and Flaky, as well as the episode "Easy For You to Sleigh" are mostly at risk of vandalism. Believe me, I know! - Lord O' Darkness 17:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Stuff for Deletion This site is filled with nonsensical articles, either located in the categories Articles for Deletion or Delete. Maybe you should do a little clean-up job and get rid of these pages. There are also some''' redirects''' with ridiculous/crude names which must be deleted. You can find them with the search tab. Seriously, there are LOTS of things that must go. And maybe do semi-protection on some pages while you're at it. - Lord O' Darkness 22:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Block/Ban User The user Hiiragi1234 has been renaming episodes on this wiki. Luckily, I've reverted the episodes back to their original names. If this vandalism continues, please ban/block this user. -Lord O' Darkness 01:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Darn vandals! This site needs better security. I may have already mentioned this, but please do some cleaning up (deleting certain articles and redirects, semi-protecting pages) when you've got time. It's shameful to know some people actually think leaving dreck on information sites is funny. - Lord O' Darkness 02:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC)